I Want Friends, Germany
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Italy wants to be friends with Canada, which Germany disproves of, but agrees to in the end. Maybe it's the wiggling arse he gets to claim night after night? Rated M for well...it's Yaoi and rated M, capeshe? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. If you don't like Feliciano, well, what have I done to you?


Feliciano delicately balanced another toothpick upon his stack, delighting in the fact that it had not yet fallen in a heap like it did when Ludwig tried to help him. Ludwig, who had grown surly after he had made the whole structure collapse, and in turn, Feliciano cry, sat on the bed, reading something or another.

"_Assoluto perfezione_!" Feliciano crowed, clapping his hand together. A decently tall toothpick sculpture of pasta now crowded the living room. Silently, Feliciano began schemes to get it out, and to send it as a present to Matthew. He was always being ignored, he'd like as present. Especially of pasta~!

"Feli. Why did you make that?" Feliciano looked up at his _amore _who looked rather detached and lofty as he asked the question. _Someone _was jealous~.

"I made it for Matty!" Feliciano smiled, and tucked his feet underneath him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked. Feliciano chuckled.

"Why, Canada of course!" Germany met his eyes briefly, eyes flickering with anger.

"And when did this..happen?" He asked briskly, placing his book on the simple nightstand beside him.

"Canada is so nice Germany~ ! He's nothing like his older brother Alfred!" Feliciano protested. Germany grunted.

"He's an allied power. I don't want you talking to him." Ludwig went to pick his book back up. Feliciano stormed over.

"It was a long time ago!" He placed his hands on his waist, pouting. Ludwig sat up, and leaned back, enjoying the view of the angry Italian.

"I still don't approve." His voice was less harsh, but he must get it through to Feli that having one of _them _as a friend was a bad idea. Even if it was the quiet, likable one.

"But Ludwig! _Io voglio avere amici_!" Ludwig sighed as Feliciano's voice broke as he spoke in his native language. Ludwig placed his hands on Felicianos's hips, and spoke quietly to him.

"_Fein_." A cheerful yip escaped Feliciano, who would've have jumped and clapped if Ludwig hadn't been holding him down. When his sudden urge to jump and scream like a little girl on Christmas subsided. Germany let go of his hips, and let his hands travel underneath his light blue uniform, resting silently on the smaller man's belly. Feliciano leaned forward, and Germany fell back, Feliciano on top.

"I know Ludwig. But.." Ludwig put a finger on Feliciano's lips.

"It is anatomically impossible. I know." He brought his lips to Feliciano's, nibbling gently, wishing for them to yield. Almost instantaneously they did, letting Ludwig explore the already well-known mouth of his lover. He faintly tasted of ravioli, and the older man smiled to himself, and continued to thoroughly kiss Feliciano. His friendly little lover could sway anyone. Even himself against something that could be possibly disastrous.

"L-Ludwig!" Feliciano gasped, as the blonde broke the kiss and flipped him so he was flat on the bed. Before he could say more, Ludwig had reclaimed his lips, and had begun caressing him through the material of his pants. Ludwig was more then surprised to find him already hard.

"My poor little _schatz, _you've been needy all day, hm?" Feliciano gasped and nodded, squirming. Ludwig shook his head. This man was insatiable. For a little guy, he had a lot of stamina. One hand still on Feliciano's crotch, he brought the other to unbutton the younger mans uniform, taking it as slow as possible, creating a low pitched whine from Feliciano, who was now panting in a sensual manner that went straight to the older man's groin. Small hands seeked Ludwig's shirt, scrabbling to get the button undone on his lover's shirt so he could do something other then writhe in pleasure and need. Ludwig sat back, ceasing his ministrations. Italy divested him of his jacket, but seeing as he was pinned to the bed by the now sitting, taller man, he couldn't pull the wife-beater up and over his head. Seeing this, Ludwig smirked, and went back to unbuttoning Feliciano's uniform, now grinding their hips together slowly.

"L-Ludwig.." he moaned.

"What do you want, my little _schatz?_" He let his hands roam over the thin cotton of Feliciano's under-shirt, grasping a pert pink nipple. He leaned closer, and nuzzled the other man's neck, gently nipping here and there, not enough to bruise or show in the morning. Those would come later. He trailed kisses down Feliciano's jaw, and gently took over the younger man's bruised lips. He danced his fingers over the top of Feliciano's pants, playing with the button, before popping it out of place. Ludwig then broke the kiss, and pulled the pants effectively down to Feliciano's ankles. He then moved to the center of the bed, leaving Feliciano whining. He smirked. Then, he quickly snatched Felicano's waist, removed his pants, and maneuvered him once again underneath him, now in the middle of the bed. Without further ado, Ludwig began to nuzzle Feliciano's member through the boxer shorts that withheld the straining member. Sometimes, Ludwig wondered why Feliciano ever tolerated bottom. He was just a little smaller then himself..and that wasn't very small, not to be bragging. Feliciano's whines turned even more needy, as Ludwig's hands found the nipples again, teasing them.

"_Perché mi tortura Ludwig_?" Feliciano asked in a breathy moan. Ludwig caught Feliciano's lips in a much more passionate kiss then before, his hands finding their place on the brunette's hips.

"_Für ihr vergnügen, Feliciano_." Felicano hiccuped at this. Ludwig hooked a finger underneath his lovers boxers, and yanked, tossing them aside. Effortlessly, Ludwig removed his own shirt, as well as Feliciano's under-shirt. No more then a small bob of a head was given as a warning before Ludwig took as much as Feliciano in his mouth. A startled, _pleasured _cry escaped Feliciano. Fingers found his mouth, and Feliciano began nibbling and sucking happily on them, knowing that he'd soon be filled with his lover, not to mention the blonde headed angel that was sucking on his member with enthusiasm.

"Ludwig! _Fermati, per favore! Mi fai-_." His protest was cut off with a strangled noise as he came. Ludwig swallowed all he was given, sucking his dry, and effectively causing him to harden again, while Feliciano's chest rose and fell unevenly. Germany wiggled his fingers inside of Feliciano's mouth, who began sucking again, in between trying to catch his breath. Once he figured them wet enough, he pressed them one at a time inside his little lover, successfully finger fucking him.

"Are you ready for me, _meine kleine engel?_" Feliciano nodded rapidly, and Ludwig pulled his fingers out, and undid his own pants, tossing them in the clothes pile on the floor. Before he was able to be rid of his boxers though, a small, carefully trained hand cradled his balls, causing him to hiss. Two brown orbs stared at him, lust-filled and playful. _Oh no he doesn't. _

Ludwig grasped his hands and pulled it up above his head, allowing himself to get rid of his troublesome boxers. His erection, so long neglected, was stark and straight , weeping with pre-cum. Feliciano's eyebrows quirked, and his hips jerked up, causing their two members to meet. Another hiss let itself out of Ludwig, who decided his frisky lover needed to be sated before he somehow got free. There would be time for his games later, they did have all night after all.

He reached into the nearby drawer, pulling out a bottle of scented lube, lubing himself up quickly, before aligning himself with the younger man. He let go of Feliciano's hands, just to slam himself into the man a moment later, clearly defining his place as seme. After a few rough thrusts, Ludwig slowed down, and grabbed the small hips of the younger man, angling himself carefully, before thrusting hard once again, hitting Feliciano's sweet spot. Hands gripped his shoulders, their nails digging into his skin. With Feliciano's mumbled pleas and cries as encouragement, he continued the rough pace.

"So tight, sometimes I wonder," his hands ghosted over Feliciano's erection, playing with the slit. "How you keep it that way.." Felicano moaned and turned his head this way and that thrashing. Ludwig lifted one of the brunette's leg, allowing him better access to go deeper. Hooking it over his shoulder, he increased the pace, almost purring in pleasure as the younger man was nearly screaming his name as he hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Without thought, he withdrew, and flipped the moaning, younger man on his belly. Grasping his hips, he pushed Feliciano's head into the pillows, before aligning himself with the perfect wiggling arse that was up in the air.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano shouted, back attempting to arch from his position, head momentarily being freed from its pillow prison. Ludwig had entered from behind, and went with the flow, letting his member go in all the way, deeper then before. He pushed Feliciano's head determinedly back into the pillows, before resuming his rough pace, aiming for the sweet spot, hitting it again and again, letting Feliciano scream his muffled named into the pillows and he fucked him senseless. Once in awhile he caught more then his name screamed out. Usually some Italian word for "fuck" or "harder". He obliged, feeling himself come closer. Without hesitation, he lost the rhythm he once had, and begun to thrust sporadically, going with what came naturally.

" _Feli, ich bin cum, cum mit mir!__" _He whispered into Feliciano's ear. Almost on request Feliciano's walls tightened around him and Ludwig let himself go, emptying himself into Feliciano. He pulled out, his seed leaking from the well abused arse hole.

"_I__l mio turno__._." Feliciano mumbled a moment later rolling over. Ludwig smiled, and caught Feliciano's mouth in a searing kiss. Life was good.


End file.
